


Rest your head upon my tits

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt's magnificent tits, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, inspired by a joke post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier is high, anxious, and Geralt knows just how to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Rest your head upon my tits

_Maybe_ Jaskier was freaking out just a little. _Maybe_ he hadn’t been in the best of states when he decided to toke up. Rather than ease his mind like it normally did he could feel the anxiety bubbling up, spilling over. Jaskier worried the inside of his cheeks, tasting blood, and stared off into space.   
“Hey, hey, are you okay there?” Geralt placed his hand over Jaskier’s forehead for no apparent reason. Jaskier swatted him away absently. 

“I’m freaking the fuck out, Geralt.”

The man snorted and slid an arm around Jaskier’s waist. He tugged his love gently against his body.

“Why don’t you lay your head on my titties and maybe you’ll calm down.”

It was absolutely absurd, but Jaskier leaned into the man’s glorious tits and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He focused on the beat of Geralt’s heart, slow and steady, and soon felt that heavy weight of high settle over him in a gentle, calm manner. 

“You have the best tits,” he whispered, running his hand along the one not occupied by his head.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post and honestly. I really don't know what I'm doing with my life. Like, no clue. Anyway, if you have any prompts feel free to send them my way on here or feraljaskier on tumblr.


End file.
